Haji This Is Bad
by Kamai000
Summary: What happens when Saya is pregnant? Yet it isn't diva chevaliers- it's Haji the did her. Rated M for coarse language and memories recall.
1. Epilogue! or something like that

Haji, im pregnant

Saya stumbled from her bed. She rushed to the was occupied. "dammit" saya muttered. She ran back to her room and threw up in the trashcan by the desk. Right then Julia walked in. "What is it Julia" saya asked. "Saya, we're going to take you to the hospital" she said. "But Julia, Diva's still at large" Saya argued. "Yes I know that but we can't have you all" she reasoned with me. "Do you actually think I haven't noticed you throwing up all the damn time? Im not an idiot,Saya" he added angerly. "Yes Julia" she agreed nonwillingly. "Get ready we're leaving in an hour" she said closing the door. Saya sighed and moved to her closet. She threw off her white silk night dress, and rummaged through her closet. She chose a light pink frilly skirt and a plain white shirt. She walked into the vacant bathroom. Saya guessed Julia was in there when she tried to go in. she looked at herself. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. First of all Haji was injured, she was throwing up all night, she felt rage of the murder and rape of her brother,Riku; and she had back pains all night.

She brushed her teeth,and hair,what little she had and looked at the clock. She still had forty-five decided to visit walked out the door, down the hall took a right and entered a door there sat haji with alot of blood tubes hooked up to his body. She sat by him and said "hows it been haji?" he replied," Boring...they wouldn't even let me play the cello during my rest." he complained. "well im going to the hospital,ive been getting sick for three days now" you reported.

" Are you okay" haji asked with worry. "im fine haji probably just a stomach bug" you said asurringly. "okay" he says. Saya grasps haji's hand. "Saya...." "haji....im scared." "about what" "I haven't got better at fighting, and here i am sick while divas pregnant ready to kill the world" she muttered. "saya it's okay ill be with until I perish"he said. Julia came in the room. "Lovebirds, break it up Saya it's time to go" he said softly. saya waved to haji as went through the hotels main exit and entered the running red car.


	2. Of Course He Wants The Baby, Baka! Right

Saya gasped. She did _not_ expect _that_. Pregnant…Hmmm. Let's look at the down sides. I'm only sixteen! Wait… actually I'm about three hundred. My education! Wait… I stopped education when I joined Red Shield. What about Red Shield ? They're going to think I'm a traitor since they assumed I'm only able to be impregnated by my sister's chevaliers.

Well they were wrong. I only had sex with Haji, and only Haji. And I have _not_ been raped. Well, Saya lost it. She ran all the way back to the house and into her room. She slammed the door shut ignoring Kai's greeting and ignoring hugging Haji because he healed. She fell facedown into her pillow and screamed, "DAMMIT!" In about, five seconds, Haji was in the room.

"What's wrong Saya?" Haji asked a dagger in his hand. "Uh…err… unexpected news?" Saya said unsurely.

Haji and Saya heard Kai say "hello" as Julia came into the house. Julia didn't reply. She stormed up to Saya's room, slammed the door open and was about to scream something when Saya said quickly, pointing to Haji "I swear to _god_ that it's Haji's" Julia calmed down and almost said to Haji, "Congratulation for being a fa-" "I haven't told him yet" Saya said quickly. "Oh, ok" Julia sighed and left the room. The whole conversation Haji sat on the bed with a, 'What are you talking about?' look.

"Well… Ya see…." Saya trailed off and started to battle with her conscience.

_But what if he doesn't want the children?_

_Of course he wants the kids, Baka._

_How do you know?_

_He loves you too much. And he probably wants kids but cant because he didn't think you could get pregnant with him._

_What about Diva? _

_Try to talk her out of the war if you mention what's best for the children._

_What about the children? Our kind shouldn't be alive._

_You only say that from guilt. Can you actually bring yourself to kill your children?_

_No… I can barely bring myself to hurt my baby sister._

"Saya are you okay?" Haji asked. "Yeah… impregnantwithyourchildren" Saya quickly and closed her eyes expecting yelling. Instead she heard a gasp and was embraced into a tight hug. "Haji?" she said unsurely. "I can't believe it, Love. Can I believe it?" Haji happily said looking into her eyes, holding her shoulders. "Haji, it's as true as earth" Saya said her voice cracking. The beautiful moment was broken by a red-faced Kai bursting into the room. "YOUR PREGNANT? IM AN UNCLE? IM TO YOUNG!"Haji picked up Saya bridal style and left the room.

Haji walked through the hallway to see David and Julia running towards them. "what's…happening?" David gasped. "Nothing. Make sure Kai gets his attitude in check and explain everything Julia" Haji said sternly. "Kai…gets.. his.. attitude.. in…check?" Julia says confused. She loses her confusion and becomes angry. " Kai! I told him not to freak out when I told him! Okay Haji, we will explain everything to him. Where you going?"

"I don't know. Somewhere peaceful." Haji says his eyes unfocused.

"Okay oh and congrats Haji" Julia says.

"Yeah congrats" David repeated his, err, girlfriend. Saya fell asleep by now, so Haji guessed she was tired.

"Thanks" Haji says gazing down at Saya. He smiles and leaves the hallway. He hears David whisper to Julia, "Did Haji just _smile?" _"looks like it." Julia replies. Haji smiled again. He was going to do that a lot now.

{.} {.} {.} {.} {.} {.}

. "Ready to go back?" Haji asks.

"Yeah" Saya replies and tries to get up. But Haji doesn't let her. "Haji?" she asks. Haji simply says, "I want to carry you back." Saya laughs. "Okay" she says in the midst of her laughter. Haji carried her all the way back to the lobby. There they met Julia, Kai and David. Julia pushed Kai forward. "What do you have to say?" David asked like your parents would if you tripped a little boy you didn't like. "I'm sorry Haji and Saya" Kai grumbled. "It's okay Kai. No harm done!" Saya said. Haji nodded, agreeing with Saya's answer. Julia said, "Saya, we have to have an ultrasound. This has never happened before so we don't know when the baby or babies will be born. We probably will be able to find out the genders too!" "Okay" Saya said and turned to Haji "Do you want to come?" "Of course, Saya" he replied with a smile.

…...

**Yeah guess what! I found a new writing program on my computer so I wont have to go to the library everyday to write the chapters! YAY review, subcribe and favorite please.**


	3. AN READ! VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

_**A/N I KNOW, I KNOW. I hate these things also. I could tear them apart and feed them to the dog, but the dog would spit it out like "EWW NASTY" so, yeah. **_

_**ANYWAY! Back to the point of the AN.**_

_**My keyboard stopped working for no reason –cough- cause I spilled water on it –cough- and my on-screen keyboard work let me type on Microsoft words prosessor for some reason!**_

_**So I am discontinuing my stories ( except the one-shots, I mean, duh) FOR NOW! Actually, until my dad gets off his lazy BEEP and brings me to the nerd people at Best Buy to see if they can fix it. **_

_**And before you go all, "But if your computer is broken, how can you be typing this?" I am using BluekittyRoses laptop! So, stfu okay? Hehe oh and that person on ' Black 'n' white roses ' that's like "You shouldn't of added yourself in" I didn't add myself in! That was from the Santana's points of view**_

_**Until later,**_

_**Kamai000**_


	4. AN! NICE AN!

**A/N GUESS WHAT? I FOUND A WRITING PROGRAM THAT WORKS WITH MY ON-SCREEN KEYBOARD! I CAN START WRITING AGAIN! Now all my stories are active, but the publishes will be slower. YAY! As celebration, expect many more stories!**

**Fly on,**

**Kamai000**


	5. Must be Horomones and Suzette!

Saya walked up to table. The Red Cross equipment was much more advanced than the hospitals, so she didn't know what to expect. Julia had her lay down on a cold hard table, and this thing loomed over her. Haji was as nervous as Saya, though he was failing to show it. He looked like it was just another day. Pshhh, yeah _right._

Within seconds Julia said, "It's a boy! And a girl!" "What you did it already?" Saya exclaimed, "Hon, it's been twenty minutes. You've been daydreaming." Julia sighed. "Oh…" Suddenly laughter filled the room. Simuanously, everyone looked at Kai and Haji. Kai was laughing his head off and Haji just looked at him like: -_-''.

"Oh! That was good! 'Oh dear lord'"

"Kai."  
"HA! HA! HA!"

"Kai."  
"Hehe!"

"Kai!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

"KAI!"

"Yes?"

"What are you laughing about?"

"Julia was announcing the twins and Haji uttered, 'Oh dear god.'"

"Kai, are you serious?" She looked at Haji, full of hurt.

Haji was shaking his head vigorously, denying the incident. Saya continued to gawk at him, and finally hoisted her feet off the table. She began to walk out of the room and Haji attempted to follow her. "No, Haji. Please, stay here," She begged, glancing back at him. He obeyed, freezing in his spot.

Saya left the room and jumped upon a balcony, which she jumped upon the roof. She sighed and laid back. Did it really happen? Or was it a misunderstanding? What if it wasn't a misunderstanding? Huh? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THEN? What- must be hormones?

Suddenly feeling a presence beside her, she opened her eyes to Haji, and noticed the sky was now dark. "Saya. It is late. You must be coming in now." Saya nodded and started to hoist herself up. She scooted on her knees and Haji randomly picked her up. Sighing comfortably, she snuggled into Haji, not caring what he did- if he did it. She felt the rush of falling and jumping, the soft sign of a bed. Haji started to leave, but Saya grabbed his hand gently and looked at him pleadingly, "Please stay."

Haji, obeying her orders, climbed into the bed and snuggled against her. She sighed contently, and fell into a deep sleep.

Solomon

My Saya. My dear, dear, Saya. You are mine- and no one else's. But seeing you with Haji- It burned a deep jealously inside his heart.

But he could not believe what he has seen. Saya, his beloved Saya- was pregnant with the Unemotional one's children. That should be _his_ children. Something must be done.

"Solomon!" His lady, Diva was demanding him. She had that tone- that god-awful lustful tone. He groaning within, he walked into the chamber in which Diva lay. She was in a blue silk nightgown, her frightful icy blue eyes wondrous and lustful as she stared at Solomon, a blue rose in her hair.

"Solomon- I request you in my bed."

"My queen- I am sorry. Big Brother has sent me out. I can get Nathan, if you wish."

"Nathan? I thought he was a homosexual."

"He will do anything for you, my queen."

"But I want you!"

"I cannot."

A whine as a response.

"Amshel?"

"Fine. I expect you as soon as you get back though."

"Of course, my queen."

_Amshel. Our queen wants you for her lusts._

_Of course, my brother. I will be there momentarily._

Solomon disappeared before Diva could say another thing or before Amshel could arrive. He was still hurting; his one and love has abandoned him. What shall he do?

Even though Solomon was not sent out on a task- he went out anyway. He traveled to his place of comfort- A very large weeping willow in a clearing. He leaned against the tree, taking in the smells and the sounds.

He soon heard a beautiful voice- musical, light, nothing like Diva's haunting, bewitching voice. He slowly turned his head, his heart still wary. A beautiful girl was heading towards him- a sketch pad in hand.

She did not seem to notice Solomon; she was too absorbed in her singing. Her dark, auburn hair was in a high pony-tail, but despite this; it was cascading down her back. Her dark, full lashes were batting beautifully, and her honey-brown eyes were light and cheery. Freckles were sprinkled across her nose, and her mouth was full and pink. Her spring dress was flattering, a light yellow with coffee trees. She was barefoot; and the most beautiful girl Solomon had ever seen. She sat the opposite side of the tree and opened her sketch book.

Solomon approached her silently from behind and saw what she was drawing. She was drawing a haunting woman with a ripped dress, touching a solemn pond gently. The woman looked frightfully like Diva. The moon was there and there was nothing but trees behind her.

"That is a beautiful drawing, Ma'am." The woman jumped. She gazed at the man, surprised and smiled. "Thank you, mister…" She led off, waiting for him to fill the space. "Solomon. And what is the lady I have the honor of accompanying?" He replied smoothly. The woman laughed lightly. "I am Suzette. Pleased to meet you, Solomon." Solomon grinned slightly. "May I watch you draw?" "Of course," she replied sweetly.

For about three hours he watched her draw. She added in so many details, the water she was touching now had her cracking reflection, her hair now glimmered in the moon-light, and her shadow was long. Solomon finally stood up and offered her a hand.

She gently took it and drew herself up. Smiling, she brushed off her dress. "See you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. "See you tomorrow." He confirmed.

Walking back, his joy was accelerated. He no longer felt the wariness of his scarred heart. But that joy stopped as soon as her remembered he was to attend to Diva as soon as he was back.

Thankfully, Diva was asleep. Amshel was curious but he knew Solomon had no sexual desire for Diva. He did not know why, and he did not wonder. But Solomon wondered why he wasn't. He lay in bed that night, wondering about Suzette, about diva, about Saya, about where his loyalty lays.

Hello, people! I think this is my BEST chapter ever! I have never been so descriptive, or touching. BEST CHAPPIE EVER! Oh and when I spelled Suzette, no squiggly line popped up! Sense it is a French name, (it means lily) I thought there would be a squiggly line! Well, you learn something new every day, don't ya? I still need Idea's on _Fang's mistake_ people! I'm up for ANYTHING!

Continue to Cause Chaos,

Kamai000


End file.
